


Под омелой (Under the Mistletoe)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Utopia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: У Шерлока есть подарок для Джона, и он не хочет, чтобы тот открыл его перед друзьями и семьей.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040729
Kudos: 4





	Под омелой (Under the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934561) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Джон сидел в кресле и читал газету, когда услышал перезвон колокольчиков, означавший приближавшегося Шерлока. Он надел носки, которые подарил ему Джон почти три недели назад.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — объявил Шерлок прямо в ухо Джону, перегнувшись сзади через спинку кресла.

— Мы обменяемся подарками завтра, Шерлок. — Джон повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его в острую скулу, появившуюся в поле зрения.

— Хм, — буркнул Шерлок. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты использовал его немедленно.

— Правда? — заинтригованный, Джон отложил газету. — Тогда давай посмотрим.

Только когда Шерлок отошел, Джон понял, что, кроме носков, тот был совершенно обнажен и держал в руках перед собой лишь маленький сверток.

У Джона пересохло во рту — хоть он и привык видеть своего жениха обнаженным, ему всегда требовалось время, чтобы по достоинству оценить этот вид.

Шерлок передал сверток Джону, скрывавший до этого уже наполовину твердый член, покачивающийся теперь тяжело и бесцеремонно. Джон заставил себя отвести взгляд от прекрасного зрелища перед собой, и разорвать оберточную бумагу с молниеносной скоростью. Внутри он обнаружил единственную пару красных боксеров, с принтом омелы под резинкой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел их сейчас? — расхохотался Джон, помахав одеянием в воздухе.

— Да. Ты никогда не надеваешь трусы с этим халатом после душа, так что я знаю, что сейчас их на тебе нет, — пророкотал Шерлок. Его взгляд был прикован к разошедшимся полам халата выше колен Джона. Один только этот взгляд мог возбудить Джона, а в сочетании с наготой Шерлока он заставлял его желать заполучить своего жениха и отдаться ему.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, вновь окидывая взглядом его тело — член Шерлока твердел на глазах, а его обнаженная грудь манила Джона прикоснуться к мягкой коже и проследить пальцами мускулы без капли жира.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Джон распахнул халат и увидел довольную ухмылку на лице Шерлока, получившего подтверждение, что тот действительно обнажен. Он просунул ноги в новую праздничную одежду и приподнял бедра, натягивая их на задницу. Взгляд не отрывался от лица Шерлока, выражение которого с каждой секундой становилось все более голодным. Губы детектива приоткрылись, когда Джону пришлось использовать руку, чтобы засунуть затвердевший член в нижнее белье.

— Спасибо, они милые, — сказал Джон. Трусы действительно были мягкими и удобными, явно высокого качества, несмотря на сентиментальную тему.

— Я рад, — практически прорычал Шерлок, опустившись на колени между раздвинутыми ногами Джона. Кончиками пальцев коснулся его колен, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками от предвкушения. Шерлок дразнил, но он также всегда доставлял удовольствие, и Джон не собирался протестовать, что бы ни было в планах у его жениха.

Шерлок провел розовым языком по верхней губе и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону левого колена Джона. Это заставило Джона сильнее вцепиться в подлокотники кресла. Следующий поцелуй был сделан открытым ртом и выше, — с внутренней стороны бедра Джона — заставив того задохнуться.

— Шерлок... — простонал Джон его имя вместо мольбы о большем.

— Это традиция, — произнес Шерлок в чувствительную кожу.

Джон посмотрел на нарисованную прямо над промежностью омелу и подавил усмешку.

— Конечно, ты следуешь только тем традициям, которые подходят тебе, — ухмыльнулся Джон, стараясь скрыть свой восторг, но понимая, что ему никогда не одурачить стоящего перед ним гения.

— Очевидно. — Шерлок подтолкнул носом член Джона и нежно поцеловал. Это действие вызвало у Джона стон, и он скользнул пальцами в великолепные кудри Шерлока, мягко подталкивая.

Глаза Шерлока остановились на крошечном влажном пятнышке, где под нижним бельем находилась головка члена, а затем обхватил его губами. Член дернулся в ответ, и Шерлок улыбнулся, начав посасывать головку через ткань.

— Шерлок... — это было любимое слово Джона, чтобы стонать его в муках страсти.

Образ Шерлока, смотрящего вверх полным похоти взглядом, играющего с оказавшимся в ловушке трусов членом, заставил либидо Джона взлетать до небес.

Шерлок уже был хорошо знаком со всеми эрогенными зонами Джона: его руки начали массировать бедра, увеличивая удовольствие, которое он дарил ртом.

При слишком сильном надавливании на бедра, Джону становилось щекотно, но при правильном массировании прикосновение было сродни чему-то невероятно интимному. Большие пальцы Шерлока прошлись по краю нижнего белья, а затем, совсем немного, скользнули под него, посылая жар удовольствия прямо в пах.

Шерлок поднял голову и потянулся, чтобы лизнуть сосок Джона. Тот откинул голову назад и непристойный крик, вырвавшийся из горла, эхом разнесся по гостиной. Медленная ласка языком быстро перешла в посасывание, и это, вкупе с непрерывным движением рук Шерлока на бедрах Джона, привело того в состояние эйфории.

Другому соску уделили такое же внимание, и Джон выгнулся, застонал, требуя большего, с намеком толкнувшись бедрами вверх.

— Джон... — низкое рычание Шерлока донеслось до него сквозь туман восторга. — Посмотри на меня и скажи, чего ты хочешь. — Затем он подул на все еще мокрый от слюны сосок Джона, как бы привлекая внимание.

— Я хочу... Черт, Шерлок... Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня кончить руками и твоими прекрасными губами на моем члене. Пожалуйста... Или я просто, ох... Просто кончу от этого, — он указал на движения Шерлока руками по внутренней стороне бедер.

Шерлок улыбнулся и провел ладонью по нуждающемуся члену Джона, нисколько не снимая этим напряжения.

— Поиграй с сосками, Джон, — приказал Шерлок с развратным урчанием, показывающим, что ему нравится заставлять Джона таять от прикосновений.

Джон подчинился и положил обе руки на соски, пощипывая их большим и указательным пальцами, посылая крошечные уколы жара, добавляя к лихорадочной потребности тела.

Шерлок массировал через ткань ладонью член Джона, а затем кончиками пальцев, когда его губы вновь обхватили головку. Джон хотел избавиться от нижнего белья, ненавидя эту преграду, и одновременно наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями и изобретательными способами, которые находил Шерлок, чтобы подразнить его.

Теперь Шерлок сосал всерьез, ткань стала влажной и податливой под его прикосновениями, а нарисованная омела красовалась спереди и по центру разворачивающегося действа. Одной рукой Шерлок обхватил мошонку Джона и осторожно покатал плотно поджатые яйца. Другой рукой тот все еще изобретательно поглаживал член Джона, перекатывая его и массируя, одновременно посасывая головку.

Джон ущипнул себя за соски, выгнулся в кресле, чувствуя, как с каждым стоном Шерлока приближается оргазм.

— Я близко, Шерлок, че-е-ерт... — поясницу покалывало, тело била дрожь — явный признак приближающегося оргазма.

Шерлок ускорился, движения, в погоне за острыми ощущениями, стали все более неистовыми. Затем он посмотрел на Джона глазами, полными такого сильного желания, что это совершенно выбило его из колеи.

Кончая, Джон выкручивал плотные комочки и выкрикивал имя Шерлока, перемежая его бессмысленными словами и, вероятно, множеством похвал. Тяжело дыша, все еще кончая, пачкая семенем новый подарок, зарылся рукой в волосы Шерлока и потянул вверх. Его жених последовал подсказке и забрался на колени Джона, быстро соединив их рты. Поцелуй вышел неаккуратным и требовательным, поскольку Джон все еще пребывал в восторге от полученного наслаждения, но затем замедлился до ленивого скольжения языков и далее, до крохотных поцелуев.

— Это было потрясающе, — выдохнул Джон в губы Шерлока, как только немного пришел в себя. — Теперь моя очередь, — прорычал он, обхватив ладонями идеальную обнаженную задницу Шерлока, крепко ее сжимая.


End file.
